1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to underground heat exchange systems and to apparatus and methods for installing a loop of pipe in a hole in the earth.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art discloses a variety of systems and apparatuses for installing ground heat exchange pipe loops in a wellbore, including a system in which a wellbore is drilled, e.g. a vertical hole four to four-and-a half inches in diameter to a depth of about 250 feet, and a single piece of polyethylene pipe attached to a sinker bar is introduced into the hole and then pulled out of the hole manually while grout is introduced into the hole. A pipe loop (polyethyelene) is pushed to the bottom of the hole by a wire-line retrievable sinker bar. With the sinker bar removed, a series of screwed together 2 inch PVC tremmie pipes is lowered to the bottom of the hole and "grout," (bentonite clay mixture) batch mixed at the surface is pumped into the tremmie pipe. As each batch is pumped into the hole the tremmie pipe string is raised and one 20 foot section of pipe is removed from the hole. After grouting is completed and the tremmie pipe is removed, the rig is moved to another drilling position, e.g. at least 15 feet away. When all of the pipe loops have been installed (e.g. one loop for each ton of heating and cooling equipment), the drill rig is removed from the site. A trench (e.g. about four feet deep) is then dug to contain pipes that interconnect all of the pipe loops and a connecting pipe is laid into the trench, heat fused to each of the vertical pipe loops, and pressure tested and buried to serve as a circulating manifold carrying water between the earth and a heat pump located within an adjacent building. The trenching and manifolding of the surface pipe typically takes as much time as the wellbore drilling and pipe installation.
The prior art discloses numerous in-ground heat exchanger systems (e.g. see U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,244,037; 5,261,251); and grouting systems (see, e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 5,435,387).